Don't Forget to Close the Blinds
by jekkah
Summary: JJ's run-in with an unsub leads to a shocking revelation. Written for Flames101. ONE SHOT


_Author's Note: This was written for **Flames101** as requested on Facebook. sI used a prompt on the JJ/Hotch Random Prompt Page (come check us out on FB to get and give random prompts) from **Liz**. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the dvds._

**DON'T FORGET TO CLOSE THE BLINDS**

Hotch was rounding the corner of the house when he saw it happen. They were chasing their latest unsub, Jack Wendell, who had killed three women and was holding a fourth. All of the women were in their thirties; all with blond hair and blue eyes. Hotch had taken extra care to keep JJ close to him during this case, his protective instincts in overdrive. He partnered with her whenever they needed to be in the field and kept her with him in the police station as much as possible. Hotch drove with her from the hotel each morning and back to it each evening. No one else on the team raised a single eyebrow as they were all keeping a closer eye on her than normal.

In the chaos of descending on the house, Hotch and JJ were separated. He was in the kitchen of the house when he saw Wendell dart across the backyard. Hotch ran out the only exit of the house towards the back unaware that JJ and Morgan were in pursuit too. He turned the corner into the backyard just as Wendell charged JJ with a hunting knife. JJ crumbled to the ground and several shot ran out, each hitting Wendell.

"We need medics!" Morgan screamed as he kicked the knife away from the still Jack Wendell.

Hotch made no attention to this, racing to JJ to ascertain her injuries. He found a deep cut on her upper arm and blood on the back of her head where she had collided with a large rock on the ground. Hotch covered her arm to try to stop the bleeding, while gently cradling her head, trying to get her to wake up. Her eyelids had just begun to flutter when the paramedics arrived, pushing Hotch out of the way.

Hotch was a ball of energy, barking out orders at the scene until Rossi and Morgan finally teamed up to send him to the hospital while they finished up. He arrived only to find that she had already been discharged and sent home with one of the LEOs. Hotch called her cell phone only for her to assure him that she was fine, that she needed just a few stitches and that there was no concussion and would be waiting at the hotel for all of them.

By the time he arrived at the hotel, the team was already there, waiting for him. Their bags were packed as everyone was eager to head home. Hotch glanced at JJ, who was waiting on the lobby couch, flanked by Prentiss and Reid. She offered him only a tight smile to show that she was fine. Hotch quickly packed his own bags and lead them all to the airport. The plane ride home was nearly silent, except for a few concerned comments to JJ that she waved off.

As they returned to the BAU, with Rossi insisting on carrying JJ's bags, they were meant at the elevators by Garcia. She flung her arms around JJ and checked over her wounds. Morgan had to steady them both so that JJ didn't end up on the floor.

"I'm fine, Penelope," JJ replied, warily. "It's barely a scratch. I just have a headache. I'll be fine by tomorrow morning."

"JJ, I'd like to see you in my office," Hotch told her, firmly, a hint of annoyance in his voice. She sighed at the sympathetic looks she received from the team before following him into his office.

"Hotch-" JJ started as soon as the door was closed, but was cut off by his lips forcefully on hers. He placed one had behind her neck and the other on her hip. JJ's arms went instinctively around his neck.

Hotch broke the kiss with a moan. "Don't tell me you're fine. I was worried. The only thing I wanted to do while you were lying on that ground was hold you in my arms and never let you go. If you hadn't been so quick or if his angle had been just a little off, I could have lost you."

"It was ten stitches and a bump on the head. I don't even have a concussion," she reassured him. "You didn't lose me."

"But I could have," he answered, meekly. "I just keep seeing you on the ground."

JJ kissed his cheek. "I'm here." She kissed his other cheek. "I'm real." She kissed each brow. "I'm fine."

"I love you," he whispered and she gasped as he had never said those words to her. She moved her hands to his cheeks, amazed by the intensity in his eyes.

"I love you, too," she replied.

Hotch pulled her flush against him as something inside him seemed to snap. He plundered her mouth greedily, twining his tongue with hers, as he began to unbutton her blouse. JJ hastily worked on his tie, his frantic energy transferring to her. She pulled his shirt out of his pants, running her nails up his torso. When she scratched his nipples, he bucked wildly into her.

He began to walk her in circles, intent on directing her to the desk. He paused when he got her blouse open, running his hands up her sides. Hotch cupped her breasts in his hands, running his thumbs over her hardened nipples causing her to groan in pleasure. Hotch pulled his mouth away from hers to place wet, hot kisses down her neck to the swell of her breasts. JJ threw her head back to give him more access, tiny pleas falling from her lips.

Hotch bent down to suckle her, but was stopped by a knocked on the door. Both he and JJ glanced at each other before looking at the door. Without waiting for permission, Rossi stuck his head inside, grinning like a maniac. JJ hid her face in Hotch's chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Not that I particularly mind, but if the two of you are going to continue this, um, show, you might not want to do it in front of an audience," Rossi told them.

"What are you talking about?" Hotch demanded.

Rossi chuckled and pointed to the window. "Your blinds are open, Aaron."

JJ and Hotch turned just their heads to look out the window only to see the rest of the team and a majority of the bullpen smiling back at them. JJ growled as she once again buried her head into Hotch. He maneuvered them both so that he was able to shut the blinds, hearing the collective disappointment of the gathering.

"For what it's worth," Rossi continued, "I'm happy for you kids. But I demand details at a later date as to how this happened and how you were able to hide if from all of us."

"Good night, Dave," Hotch replied, staunchly. "Tell the rest of the team they can go. They have the weekend off."

Rossi nodded. "Oh, I will, but you're both fools if you think Penelope won't start calling first thing tomorrow morning."

Hotch huffed as Rossi closed the door. He could hear the laughter just outside his office and was loath to find out what JJ's reaction was going to be. He was about to open his mouth to apologize when he felt her entire body shaking against his.

"Are you laughing?" Hotch asked her, incredulously.

"I'm sorry," she answered, not sounding sorry at all as she pulled slightly away from him. "It's just that in all the ways I imagined that we would get caught, making out in your office in front of half the floor was not one of them."

Hotch smiled in both relief and amusement. He smoothed the hair away from her forehead. "Well, Miss Jareau, it appears that we have one of two choices: we can either go out there and face the music," JJ shook her head, crinkling her nose, "or we can stay in here and finish what we started."

JJ reached up and nibbled on his ear. "Definitely option number two."

"I was hoping you'd say that," he told her.

"Just one more thing," she added, working on his belt.

Hotch inhaled sharply as she rubbed him on the outside of his pants. "What's that?"

"Don't forget to lock the door."

END


End file.
